The Guardian
by The Doctor's Cousin
Summary: AU! This is a story of a character never shown in the TV show, The Doctor's cousin... what could possibly happen when they are forced to work together from a planetary crisis? R&R! this is my first story, so I would love positive feedback and constructive criticism. FINISHED
1. Chapter 0-intro

Chapter 0-Intro

The Guardian. The second most important person in the Universe. My name is pretty self-explanatory. I'm a Time Lord. The Time Lords all started on a planet called Gallifrey. Then came the War. The Time War. It destroyed two races. The Time Lords and The Daleks. There are only two and a half Time Lords left. The Daleks keep growing in numbers, mostly because they are genetically engineered hermaphrodites that are bent on destroying every other species in the Universe. Now to introduce you to the last Time Lords, The Doctor, and River Song [A.K.A. Melody Pond]. but The Doctor doesn't like me for some reason, and River is a bit flirty [if you know what I mean], so I'm usually by myself. And the Daleks don't believe in names.

I've been almost everywhere. I've seen almost anything. I've seen the Births of entire planets, the deaths of the stars. I've been to the deserts of San Helios to the frozen wastelands of The Planet of the Ood. But the most remarkable planet I've been to, Earth. It was amazing. All the wildlife and amazing landscapes. But 1 thing about it irked me. The Indigenous race. It was weak and feeble, and I knew from the very beginning they needed my protection. And thats what I did. Starting with the very beginning of the Human race.


	2. Chapter 1-how it started

Chapter 1- How It Started

The year was 2009. It was a very worrisome year, for me at least. Me and my companion, Zoe, were dealing with another encounter of the Human race and Homo Reptilia, A reptilian humanoid race that are hibernating underground, and then my TARDIS picked up a transmission. It was a picture, of a HUGE fleet of alien starships- Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, you name it- and they all had 1 intention: Destroy and/or Conquer the Earth. They were working together! Imagine, the greatest races from all over the Universe all in one spot to work together and achieve a common goal. I would have congratulated them, if it weren't such a horrible cause. I've fought every race at least once before, but not all at once. I was a bit worried that I couldn't do it. But then the governments of the world contacted me, the Doctor, U.N.I.T., and Torchwood, to all decide on a retaliation strategy.

The Doctor, who was naturally a leader, spoke first. "I'll go up there and see if I can figure out what they're intentions are."

"We know what their intentions are, and they aren't good," Said the U.S. president, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that they want to take the Earth.

"I can go up there and take out a good chunk of their ships," I say, causing an uproar form the pacifists, including The Doctor.

"We can't do that! that's not right!" says the Swedish and Canadian governments and The Doctor.

"What are we supposed to do? Sit back and let them destroy us?" says the Queen of Britain.

"I know that notion doesn't come across nicely to some of you" I Say firmly staring pointedly at The Doctor, "but it's our best chance. To attack before we're attacked. The element of surprise"

"Guardian, you have always been impulsive. We should think about this in more detail," says The Doctor. He never liked me.

"Well, Doctor, maybe we should take therapy together sometime?"

"Maybe-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yells the Russian President, while everyone else looks on with a grin.

"We need to agree on a course of action, and soon, before they decide that they have waited long enough. either we attack first and have a chance or we sit here and argue amongst ourselves and be destroyed. which would you pick?" says the American President.

"Well than, I'll leave you guys to it then," I say as I terminate the program.

"what was that about?" asks Zoe.

"I've never liked politics. they're the same everywhere in this universe." I grumble as I stomp away to the armory.


	3. Chapter 2-it begins

Chapter 2-It begins

Have I told you about my armory? I love it. I built most of what's in there, and love all of it. I do tinker in all the electronics of them. I have Technological armored Suits (that the governments of the world all beg me for), blasters, High powered LASERS and MASERS, Chronon loops, Compression Field Emitters, Gravity Globes, and tubes of nanogenes. Anything you could think of, I either have or have seen it. I was beginning to gear up when Zoe stepped in.

"Can I come?"

"No." I report flatly.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I can fight now! I've been practicing!"

"If this wasn't so serious, I would let you come, but these are the most dangerous of my enemies working TOGETHER. I know you want to help, but you can help me by not being in the way."

"What? I'm an adult, I'm tired of you treating me like a kid!" she yells as she stomps out of the Armory.

"Women," I mutter as I finish gearing up.


	4. Chapter 3-Things Get Intersting

Chapter 3-Things get interesting

Well, I was working on getting my TARDIS up into orbit, I glanced over at Zoe sitting on the bench pouting.

"You want me to treat you like an adult when you're pouting like that?" I say with a small smirk.

"I might as well act the part."

"I know you want to help out zoe, so I have a surprise for you."

As she looks up at me with hope in her eyes, she asks excitedly "what? what is it?"

"It's a remote-controlled space fighter that I picked up from Gallifrey. I never figured that I would need it. But, as my Father used to say, there is a first time for everything. So, here's the controls. But in order of you to use this, I need you to not listen to anything they tell you. For you to use this, I need to leave the radio signals open, and if I do that then they can hack into the video systems. They may try to make you angry, worried, and and possibly even pissed. So, whatever you do, never listen to them. If you get mad, just try to shoot more aliens. K?"

With a big smile on her face, "Of course!" I always loved to see her happy.

I did teach her how to drive the TARDIS. I was always a bit more trusting in my companions then The Doctor, and I figured I could always trust them to try to help.

I finished setting the coordinates, and a bit knocking and rolling and I got there. With a big smile on my face, that no one could see through the armor suit, I jumped off into space. I was speeding towards the Dalek centurion ship (as I say, take the strongest out first!) and surprisingly, I saw the Doctor's TARDIS floating towards the Sontaran ship.

'hmm. I thought he was going to be an ass and wouldn't help. I'll have to thank him later.'

I had no time for airlocks; I just shot through the the side and the shields (because I'm just that awesome) and took out a few unsuspecting Daleks. But the element of surprise wore off, and the Daleks started shooting at me, even though it was futile. I designed the suit to be invulnerable to Dalek Weaponry, being able to withstand millions of hits in one standoff. It regenerates over time, and has a special battery design that came from the greatest minds of Gallifrey itself. I can't let it fall into enemy hands. Which the Doctor likes to remind again and again. Sometimes that guy is just annoying.

As I just swipe down the Dalek waves one after one, I finally get near the heart of the ship and meet the infamous Captain Jack himself.

"Hey! Didn't expect to see you here!" I yell at him from across the room.

"Hey! Didn't know you were coming either!"

"Let's kick some octopus ass, eh?"

In the middle of this, two daleks sneak up and one shoots me and the the other shoots Captain Jack.

They took me by surprise, but I was always quick to recover from these things. I shoved my hand into the heart of one dalek as I shoot the other, pulling the Dalek monster out of the fresh hole in the armor.

"GET UP!" I scream at Jack as he starts chuckling. I wasn't very amused.

"You always leave the hard stuff to me, don't you?"

"I love to see you in action."

"Don't get any funny ideas, now. This suit doesn't just protect me from Daleks."

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"Come on, we have to get to the command center of this junk pile."

As we're running down the hallway, chopping and shooting at anything that got in our way.

"So, Guardian, how's Zoe?"

"Why you interested in her?"

"Oh, you know, I worry about my friends."

"Last time I saw you and her together, you almost got her naked."

"No! That was completely her idea!"

"You always say that."

I say, giving him a glare that he couldn't see, as the suit started giving me Info on his heart rate and brain activity and breathing rate and stuff like that. I even could see what he last ate.

As we turned a corner, A sliding door slammed shut behind us.

I turned around, gun at the ready when I hear something that chilled me to the bones.

Davros's voice ringing out, "look who we have here."


	5. Chapter 4-(Un)Expected Visitors

**Chapter 4-(Un)Expected Visitors**

I wasn't expecting to meet Davros here, but I should have known he would be here. I mentally slapped myself, knowing that The Doctor would have seen this coming.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to introduce yourself? I don't remember ever meeting you before." Davros said in a skeptical manner.

Captain Jack spoke first. "I figured you would be here. How come you're not dead yet?"

"I could ask the same of you, Jack Harkness."

I spoke up, aiming my gun at him. "Enough mind games, Davros. I plan on ending this as fast as possible."

"Oh, so you do know me? Tell me, when did we meet before?"

"How do you not remember? I destroyed your fleet of monstrosities. Even so, you still make more. How many times do I have to destroy them before you take a hint?"

"Well, I never cared about other's opinions. Can you say the same, Guardian?" He spit my name, like it was a sour war head.

I took a small hesitation before I said anything, I've always have been a bad liar. "Of course not."

"Well, what about your idol, The Doctor? Or your little Zoe?" He says, showing a small primitive monitor, much like one you would find on a human desktop computer.

Then, my HUD showed that his front temporal lobe was extremely active, show that he was stalling.

"What are you hiding, Davros?"

Both Davros and Jack looked at me with surprise.

"W-what?" Davros said nervously, backing up my theory.

Jack then picked up on how he was lying, and started bombarding him too.

"What you hiding? A bomb? A secret weapon?"

That's when I noticed what was behind him. More Daleks. I stepped in front of Jack, not wanting him to get shot and waste time waiting for him to get up and shot them down. Davros, without his backup, started to try and run off.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled and shot a cable out of my wrist and it connected on the back of his chair.

In his ear, I asked with a unnerving calm I asked, "Surrender or Die."

"But then the Daleks will kill me for letting the enemy win," He whimpered pathetically.

"Death it is then." as I rose up my blade that was in the side of the right arm the wrong person walks in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The Doctor yelled at me.

"Taking care of the problem you could never take care of."

I was about to finally stab Davros when The Doctor caught my arm.

"This isn't the way!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? Let them come back again and again like you do?"

"You have to give them a chance to change."

"We've given them chances! Chance after chance and they never change. How can you not see that?"

"People change." He said calmly.

"These aren't people!"

"They won't be if you won't let them."

"How are you so 'wise' and so stupid at the same time?"

"Go."

"What?"

"I said go."

"I'm not one of your little companions. I'm a Time Lord too, remember? I'm your evolutionary equal."

"If you were, then you wouldn't be killing so many creatures."

"You need to learn that it's not all about keeping everyone alive. You need to make a decision, and now: The Earth, or Davros."

Jack buts in, saying "Guys? We have company!"

I turn around and a squad of Sontarans come in fully armored. I push the doctor behind me and start to shoot them down.

The Doctor yells over the noise, "WE DON'T HAVE TO KILL THEM!"

"IT'S THEM OR US!" I shout back.

As They are shot down, some Daleks Come in trying the new strategy of playing well with others.

Then, The Doctor comes out from behind me and gets shot.

**Uh-oh! The Guardian is getting tired of The Doctor's constant Pacifist ways. Drama. and a cliffhanger! don't you just love those?**


	6. Chapter 5-First Aid is a Must

Chapter 5-First Aid is a Must

I was a bit surprised that he would do something like that. But, I pulled out my shield and covered him with it and had Jack work with him as I finished off the Daleks. Even as the last ones fell, I kept the shield over them. Unexpected visitors tend to pop up on these times.

"He was saying that he was dying." Jack explained, even though you could tell by his pale face.

"How? He only regenerated 11 times. He has 1 regeneration left in him."

"Not... really..." He said in a whisper, barely audible over the already quiet humming of the engine.

"But you've only had 11 different faces..."

"I... changed... from my... hand..."

As realization dawned on me, I put up the force shield on us, so they couldn't come up behind us.

"I know what to do." I knew I had to use two of my regenerations to regenerate both of us and I would be on my 6th regen. "Jack, back up."

I touched his face, and reached down deep into my deepest depths of my chest and accessed one of my full regen packets. Every Time Lord is born with 13, but when they hit puberty they automatically regenerate and grow up. it's a lot easier than the Human way of growing up. But I'm getting off track. As the characteristic gold light flowed over us, I felt both of the packets emptying out, and it shot a jolt of pain through me.

"AHH!"

A explosion of golden red light shot into the room. It was actually substantial, so Jack wasn't affected besides being blinded. My armor was taken off, but still functional, and I still felt a residual pain in my stomach. The Doctor was sitting up, staring awe at me. I was still bent over, the pain was very strong.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor asked, as what was just did was impossible without years of training.

I was picking up the pieces of armor, and putting them on.

"I did what I had to."

"But... but... that takes years of training!"

"On Gallifrey, while you were wasting your time making a bad reputation for yourself with the government, I was with the monks."

"Seriously, how long did it take you learn how to do that?"

"Two weeks."

Wide-eyed, he asked with a voice full of awe, "That's it? It took the older monks years to do that, plus 5 regenerations! How many did you use?"

"1."

He was about to say something else, I didn't know what, but then an explosion of Golden light exploded from me.

I forgot that the double regen act I just did has a delay on me. My appearance changed altogether, from straight blond hair and electric blue eyes to wavy brown hair and emerald green eyes, which I wasn't expecting. But there was one thing I wasn't expecting either: I had BOOBS!


	7. Chapter 6-that was unexpected

Chapter 6-That was unexpected

I wasn't planning on that happening. The regen took me by surprise, so I wasn't concentrating on how I looked. I really liked how I looked before.

"Zoe isn't going to let me live this down." I say in a very unexpectedly girly voice.

The Doctor and Jack are barely hiding their laughter.

"No one is, from the looks of it." Jack says, with a odd hunger in his eyes.

The Doctor, being the innocent person he was, didn't notice Jack's eyes. "Oh, I can just see her face right now!"

"Well, we having a mission to complete, so let's get a move on." I say nervously, trying to hide my blush.

I was picking up my armor, when I turn around and notice Jack looking at my backside.

"Do you mind?" I say, snapping him out of his trance.

"W-what?" he says, instantly alert.

I finish putting the suit on, and on my HUD notice that Jacks Hippocampus is active, showing that he is either sexually attracted to something or is telling a emotional story.

'Great,' I thought. 'Because that's what we need; a horny Jack.'

I push them out of the room, getting ready to move to the Cybermen's ship.

"I need to get a different suit for them, and this one's battery is running low. So I'm returning to my TARDIS, and updating Zoe on my -erm, current situation. Meet you guys there!"

-AT THE TARDIS-

"Hey! What's up? I still see some ships out there." Zoe says, not noticing that I'm a girl because of the suit.

"Zoe, don't freak out, but I changed."

Puzzled, because of my voice change and because of what I said, she says a bit confused, "What? How?"

I took off the helmet. As her eyes widened, she reaches for the blaster that I always keep under the seat.

"Wait Zoe-"

She's aiming it at me. "Who are you?!" she says, with pure confusion and surprise in her eyes.

"The Guardian, I-"

"To hell you are!"

"Here, I'll prove it. you have a daughter."

"Yeah? So?" she says nervously, as this was a secret that she only told me.

"Her name is Katie."

As she realizes that I really am who I say I am, she puts the gun down and says simply, "Oh."

"I regenerated saving The Doctor. I wasn't planning on being a girl, I swear."

"How does that just happen?"

"It's complicated, but I forgot that I would regenerate and it turned out randomly as a girl." I also added, with a small smile, "You should of seen Jack's face."

"Yeah, I bet it was interesting."

"But, I need to suit up for the cybermen. Don't get into trouble."

I walked into the armory, stripping off the Armor, and putting it on it's mannequin. I need to change the body shapes of the suits, my newly aquired body is very uncomfortable in a suit made for men. I began putting on the suit, as Zoe walked in.

"I bet those suits are uncomfortable now." She says, completely off topic.

"Yes... Why you bring that up?"

"Can I come help now?"

"Just because I became a girl doesn't change my opinion on that."

"Please? If you can, why can't I?"

"I wasn't saying no to you to be sexist, Zoe."

Her face hardened, as she walked off, saying "Fine."

I wasn't really expecting that to happen. I walked by her on the bench preparing to go fly off to finish the job.

"Hey, Zoe, cheer up, for me, alright?"

"Whatever."

"What is it, Zoe? You can tell me anything."

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that promise."

With that, I jumped out the door.

**Well, what's with Zoe? And what will happen between Jack and The Guardian? Apparently a gender change can stir up some feelings.**


	8. Chapter 7-The Easy Ones

Chapter 7- The Easy Ones

I was right outside of my TARDIS, and I reached down and closed the door. I once heard a story that The Doctor could close the door with a snap of his fingers, but I think it's just a myth. And, I can't snap anyways, so that ability is useless to me. And then I thought about when I was about to kill Davros. Where did he disappear to? I completely forgot about him, and then I remember how The Doctor wouldn't let me kill him. I really don't like killing people, but I've come to the understanding that sometimes you have to do what you have to do, even if it means to kill someone. I still don't get how The Doctor hasn't figured it out. Maybe it bothers him more than it bothers me. Maybe he made a promise to someone he accidently killed that he won't kill anyone, maybe the Time War bothered him to the edge of the sanity. I just don't know. But, I have a job to do, and I plan on doing it.

As I came up on the Cybermen Mother Ship, I saw The Doctor's TARDIS come up next to me. I knew what it means, and I can do it easily. I shot a hole in the size of the ship about the size of a British Double-decked bus, and we both flew in. As I set up a force shield up to stop the suction, The Doctor, Jack, River, and Amy came out of the TARDIS.

"I see that you brought some friends." I say to The Doctor, even though Jack answers.

"I told him not to drag women into this, but Amy got mad and River got a bit persuasive." He says, looking knowingly at River.

"Isn't she married? To someone in this room?"

"Well, sweetie, who are you?" River says, as not everyone knew she was married.

"Oh, right, you weren't there. I regenerated." I say, taking off my helmet and shaking out my mid-back length brown hair. I'm starting to like my hair. Amy and River were staring in awe, not expecting that.

"Wha- how?" Amy said, surprise covering her face.

"How what? All I did was regenerate, it's not exactly hard to do."

"No, not that. How is your hair so smooth?"

"Umm... I dunno." I say, being new to being a girl, I had no idea that girls worked to get hair smooth.

"So, it's just naturally like that?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"come on now, leave HER alone," The Doctor said with a grin and enunciating her.

"I'm still a guy, just stuck in this." gesturing to my body.

"And Jack seems to like That." River said, noticing Jack looking at me hungrily. Is that... Jealousy in her eyes? hmm.

As I look behind them, I notice who's walking in the room and put on my helmet. "Guys, it's time we get to work."

I immediately start to move towards the front, with all of us having our favorite weapons. Except for Amy, who never actually fights. Thats another thing I don't get about The Doctor, he never let's his companions fight.

As the lead cyberman points his weak little wrist-blaster at us, he says "Surrender or be converted."

"I'll just as soon go to a salon." I say as I shoot his head off and they instantly go into a defensive retaliation. I memorized all of their battle strategies a few years back, so I instantly knew where they would be when they started moving. I admit, I'm pretty brutal when I fight, and most of it is in close-quarter combat so I often find myself ripping off body parts. I put on a suit that instead of a sword against the right arm it's a LASER that can melt through 4 inches of steel in 0.5 seconds. I also tend to go over the top with my weaponry. I'm ambidextrous, so I tend to switch hands with my weapons to throw of their calculations. For a computer, it's almost impossible to follow my movements in a fight, and for someone whose brain doesn't act like a computer it's even harder. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I fought, but I couldn't lose my concentration or people could get hurt. I do care for my friends, even if others want to say the same.

As the last of them go down, I start to slow down. Even so, I'm still moving at least 10 meters a second when the last cyberman fell down. But then my new body with it's new center of gravity I didn't fall right and slipped. It wasn't serious, but I was very embarrassed.

"Are you OK?" Jack says, running over with real concern in his eyes.

"yes, I'm fine, Just let me get up." I say, and I knew that Jack was falling for me. This wasn't good.

"Here, let me carry you."

"I'm fine! I can walk. I built these suits for a reason."

River, with the jealousy from before, spoke up. "let her get up."

I give her a glare, and I noticed that a liquid that wasn't very watery was in her stomach.

I zoomed in, and I noticed that it had DNA. Not all of it was the same, and it had half of the amount of chromosomes that a human has. I scanned the DNA then scanned Jack's DNA, and I saw that it had ALOT in common with the liquid. Which means...

"No..."say, probably too loudly.

"What?" Amy says, a bit puzzled.

"River, when was the last time you were alone with Jack?"

"Why?" she says suspiciously, not knowing the capabilities of my suit.

"There is a liquid in your stomach that is made up of Human diploid cells, and the DNA remnants match Jack's."

"And that means?" she says, obviously not very good with biology.

With a blush, I reply, "It means... You gave Jack a blowjob."

As River and Jack look at me with shock, and The Doctor looking at me impressed by my engineering and detective skills, and Amy with one of those 'I knew it' faces.

River, pissed at me that I found out, asks/yells at me "How? How can you prove that?"

"My helmet has a HUD that is connected to sensors and I can see what's currently in your digestive system. Here" I take off my helmet "Jack, put this on and look at River."

He puts it on and realizes that not only can he see that, but heart rate, breathing rate, brain activity, and it even gives a basic rundown of how her body is currently.

"Wow, how'd you make this? It's amazing."

Me, not wanting to deal with his compliments, just said simply, "What do you see?"

"Um... It says that by her brain activity she's pissed, and by her heart rate that she is excited, and her body is currently trying to fight off an infection of E. Coli."

My eyes widened, because I wasn't looking at her lymph nodes and that she has a horrible human disease. "Amy, back up."

"Why? I don't see the problem." Amy says, not worried at all.

"E. Coli is a bad problem down on Earth. We don't want you to get sick."

"don't you think it's time to get back to the original problem?" The Doctor said, not very interested in the current topic of conversation.

"oh, yes, of course." I say, as I continue, "She obviously gave Jack a blowjob, even though she's married to The Doctor." She wasn't very happy.

"HOW DARE YOU?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M UNFAITHFUL?!"

"Well, basically."

She got pissed. She jumped at me, but I just moved out of the way, as I was very experienced with people jumping at me.

I grabbed my helmet back from Jack, and started flying up to the ceiling, so that she couldn't reach me.

"What? Too scared to face me?"

I yell down to The Doctor, "Can we put her back in jail?"

That did it for her. She drew her pistol and started shooting at me. Of course it didn't hurt me, but it bothered me that she would even draw a weapon against me. We were at least friends before I became a girl, and now she hates me. Apparently a gender change can stir up some feelings.

I shout down to the people who were shocked by what was going on. "Seriously, who invited her on this mission?"

I have a habit of pissing people off. It's not a conscious habit, I just give off an impression that tends to annoy people.

"I know what time of the month it is for her." I say, which just reinforced her anger.

Jack reached out and pulled her into a bear hug, trying to take the pistol from her. She shot him.

"Damn it, River! Can't you just calm the hell down?"

As she realizes what she just did, she dropped her pistol. Even though he would get back up, she still felt bad about it.

"Well then, we now know we not to piss off." I say, which I probably should of kept to myself. Luckily no one gave a second look. They were too busy watching River stare off into space.

"I'll be in the TARDIS if you need me." She said quietly as she got up and walked into the TARDIS.

**Well, those situations are not very fun. Post a review if you've been in a situation similar or seen someone in this situation. :D Jack just keeps falling, and The Doctor has found some respect for The Guardian. About time, too. :3 Sorry if you wanted some action, this was mostly a drama chapter. :/ but don't worry, they haven't finished off a lot of the races that are there, so the story isn't even close to being finished. :)**


	9. Chapter 8-The Silence

Chapter 8-The Silence

As River went back in the TARDIS, I was a bit worried about her.

"Should I go in and apologize?"

"No. She's had enough for today. Let her rest and we'll finish the job." The Doctor, ever the compassionate, was worried about her. As was everyone.

"All right-" As I turned around, I noticed everyone was shaking their head in a daze. Then, I noticed what was behind them.

"Command mode." I whisper to the built in computer system on my back.

"Initializing command protocol... Now."

"Take screenshots, zoomed in on y-level 47 x-level 127 by 145 times once a minute. If the primary target moves, relocate to the approximate location of the primary target."

The Silence. I've heard The Doctor tell his war stories about them, but I've never came face to face with them.

"exit command mode."

"Preparing exit protocols now. Processing... Done." with a big flashing sign on my HUD saying COMMAND MODE DISENGAGED.

"Guys, don't flip out, but there is a Silence behind you."

"What-" Jack says, turning around like an idiot.

"NO!"

The Silence starts to draw electricity from everywhere, including my suit draining the battery, starts to point at The Doctor.

"OI! You there!" with a bit of a British accent coming out, I drew his attention and jumped in front of the shot.

When it drew the electricity from my suit, it dropped my battery level to 50%, but when it shot me, it brought my battery up to 80%. Even though I could have let Jack take care of it, as I took care of The Doctor and Amy, I decided against it. I wanted my name to to be just as remembered with The Silence as The Doctor's name was.

As I shot a holographic calling card out of my navel (Don't judge me, I ran out of places to put gadgets in) saying in big block letters 'The Guardian', I covered that tux of his with bursts of energy. There was only a few spots that weren't completely destroyed by the bursts energy. As his corpse fell apart, my mind grew foggy. 'Oh, great,' as my memory of the thing was erased.

Why did I have my calling card out? Hmm. I checked the memory sticks of the suit, and a close up of a member of The Silence popped up on my screen. I almost jumped into orbit.

The Doctor noticed me jump. "What's wrong?"

"I-uh- The Silence-they're here."

"What?"

I changed the message on the calling card to the picture of The Silence that I just killed.

Amy nearly jumped to the Moon also. "Where did that come from?"

"See those little bits on the floor? Those are the last remains of this Silence that I just killed."

"Great, because that's exactly what we need, more people who want to kill us."

"Well, that's not much of a change, now is it?"

"Of course not," said Jack, who just got done doing whatever he was doing. What was he doing? Hmm. You never know with that guy.

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" asked Amy.

"No..." I reply, not really sure where that came from.

"Oh, that's right, Zoe. We never see her. Why don't you go and pick her up? Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"No. She's not coming."  
"A bit too late for that, isn't it?" Zoe said, completely taking me off guard.

"Wha- Why are you here?" I asked, unhappy with her disobeying me.

"No reason," she says calmly, then she looks over at Jack and says "Hey there handsome."

"Hey." he said meekly, very uncharacteristic of him.

"How did you get here?"

"The TARDIS,"

"Wha- I told you, never to fly the TARDIS unless it's an absolute emergency!"

"Well, I would of used one of the suits, but your alot taller than I am, so they didn't fit me. Can you make me one?"

I froze, never thinking of showing her the suit that I made for her. "Where did you put the TARDIS?"

"Over by the wall over there." she answers pointing at the wall closest to her.

"Alright, everyone into the TARDIS."

"Don't you mean your TARDIS?"

"Technically, you have my TARDIS."

"Do you have to bring that up every time? I needed it."

"For the rest of your life?"

"Of course!" He said with a enthusiastic smile.

"Ugh-you're going to be the death of me."

Even though The Doctor likes to keep his TARDIS visible, I fixed my Chameleon Circuit and it's always invisible. It's a great trick for parties.

I sat everyone down as I took my armor off, and put it in a bag to bring to the armory.

"Don't try anything funny, Jack, and I mean it."

"Aww, you're so strict, you're worse than my Grandmother."

"Of course. And, I promised her that I'll keep you safe, and you coming home pregnant is not going to look good for me."

"whatever guys. Guardian, what were you going to show us?"

"1 second."

I went into the armory to get the workbench and put in all the measurements for everyone. The Doctor said I could be using my memory for something more important, but I knew that all information is useful. Even if it's false information, it tells you what your enemy thinks you'll believe. I sat back and watched as my TARDIS built a general all-purpose suit for the group out there. I also set another workbench to work on changing my suits to better fit my new body. When it was done, I put them all into separate bags and brought them out.

I instantly noticed that Zoe and Jack were gone.

"Where's Zoe and Jack?"

"I dunno."

"Ugh! why can't any of you listen to me?"

"Haha, you're cute when you're angry." Amy said, which got her a glare.

"Relax, it's probably nothing." said The Doctor, which is when I heard a moan.

"Yup, it's nothing." I say as I start to walk towards the bathroom.

I walk in and see Jack holding Zoe on the counter.

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" I scream at them scaring them so much that they almost went through the wall.

"What the-"

"I said NOW!"

"OK, OK, Sweetheart." Jack said, with an arrogant smirk.

"I'm in no mood for your games, Jack. Now get out."

He sees how serious I am, and gets out as fast as possible.

"You." I say pointing a finger at Zoe.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"Don't even play that game, Zoe. You know you never win it."

"Because you never play fair."she whispers, trying to get me aroused.

"Zoe, get out there right now." I am really tired of this right now.

"Fine." she almost yells in my ear as she stomps out the room.

I am sick of how she acts sometimes, but I guess I should stop treating her like a child.

**Sorry, I was planning on making this a action chapter but the writing just takes me where ever it takes me and it ended up as a drama chapter. Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 9-The Silence Continues

Chapter 9-The Silence Continues

As I walked out into the main control room, I see Jack blushing, Zoe staring off into space, and Amy and The Doctor looking at each other completely clueless about what happened.

"Hey, guys, I just finished making these for you." I say, giving them all a separate bag containing the suits I made for all of them. I made one for River also, but I put it in the corner until me and her were on good terms again.

"Why would we need these?" The Doctor asks, not liking the fact that I made weapons for him.

"So we can take pictures of The Silence, and I won't need to regenerate you again."

"Fair enough." he says with a shrug. Sometimes I wonder what the heck he's thinking, but I guess everyone does.

"Alrighty then, let's get going."

As everyone puts on their suit, I pull Amy aside. "Should I talk to River now?" I whisper so quietly, I half expected her not to hear.

"If I were you, I would, but the decision's up to you."

"Thanks." I whisper, and give her a quick hug. As I run out the door, I shout, "Be right back! I have to talk to someone!"

I run out the door, and open up The Doctor's TARDIS to see River napping on the bench.

"Psst. Wake up." I say in her ear, not loud enough it's like I'm yelling, but loud enough to be heard a little distance away.

She bolts up, instantly asking "What? What happened?" still half asleep, I wasn't surprised she didn't recognize me right away.

"I came here to apologize."

She squints at me as her eyes clear, and then she looks at me with anger. "Oh. It's you."

"Look, I know you don't like me right now, but let me apologize."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I truly am sorry. I was a bit confused, and wanted to see if it was true. I was just so shocked that I saw that, and I just blurted it out. Please forgive me."

As her face softened, she went to hug me. I wasn't expecting it, so I just stood there frozen, and then I came back to my senses and hugged back.

"I have a surprise for you in my TARDIS."

"I hope I'll like it,"

"Come on!" I say, dragging her out by the hand.

When we get back to my TARDIS, I brought her over to the bench.

"Who are these people?" she asked, not see their faces through the helmets.

"It's everyone from the mission." I said, while getting the bag for her.

"Here you go, just for you. It should fit you, unless you lost or gained some kilos."

"Thanks! Any weapons?"

"Yup! Wrist blaster capable of taking out a Dalek's shield, so a 2 hit kill for a Dalek. If it can take out a Dalek, then you take out almost anything else in the universe."

"What can't it destroy?"

"Well, a TARDIS shield, a Weeping Angel, and anything that made of wood."

"Nice. But why wood?"

"No one likes a forest fire. Well, we need to get going, so as The Doctor says-"

"Geronimo!" The Doctor yells, and we all go jumping out.

When we get out, we are face to face with a large group of The Silence.

"Well, I was hoping that I could mow the lawn before fighting," I say, seeing if they had a sense of humor. Even though they didn't laugh, I got a few chuckles out of our group.

"Well, I guess I have to clear my lawn of everyone, so, one last time, move."

They didn't move. "Fine, do it the hard way." even then they didn't move, but that just made all the easier.

"Did you guys take the pictures yet?" I say as I take a picture myself, and then I did something that I shouldn't, I turned and looked at The Doctor. I shook my head, and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Look." he says simply, and I turn and realize what was going on.

"Oh. Right! Let's take care of them." I aim my wrist blaster at them, and shoot one in the chest. It instantly disintegrates, and they also start to draw electricity from everything.

"Don't let them get too close, they'll drain the batteries!"

They start to get closer, I shoot them down. They may be strong willed, but I have designed these blasters to destroy almost anything. I saw them falling down left and right, and I see everyone else shooting them too, except The Doctor.

"Doctor, you have to help too!"

"You know it's not how I work!"

"I told you, It's-" then my HUD said LOW BATTERY LEVEL. "Damn. Guys, retreat to the TARDIS!"

"Which one!?"

"Mine! Let's go!"

We all ran in, and I turned around and closed the door. "Alright, sorry for the delay, but my suit battery is running low, I think one of them got too close and drained it to the point where my suit automatically starts to reduce any unnecessary battery usage. so I'll go and switch suits. You guys plug in your suits to the TARDIS, and I'll change the battery in mine. toodaloo!"


	11. Chapter 10-My specialty

Chapter 10-My Specialty

As I finished switching the battery, I hear the TARDIS groan. "Get over it, they need the help!" I shout, hoping that the others couldn't hear.

I have a sort of, ehh, telepathic connection, with the TARDIS, so I hear the emotions and reactions of the TARDIS. Well, it's not as much as telepathic, and more empathic connection. I don't hear any words, but I feel emotions.

But anyways, I finished with my suit, and came out to the control room. "All right, let's go!"

"But it wasn't even 5 minutes!" Amy asked incredulously, underestimating the TARDIS's power.

"Trust me, look at your HUD."

"Oh. Oops!" she says with a cheery smile.

"Alright, let's kick some silent ass!"

"YEAH!"

As we all run out of the TARDIS, we're meeted by a large group of silents turning around.

"Hello, we here to finish off the job!" I shout, and they don't move. Come on.

And then, the most unexpected thing happens. The Doctor's daughter comes out of nowhere.

"Hey guys!" Jenny shouts, not seeing The Silents behind us until it's too late.

We all stare at her in surprise and shock, but then a bolt of electricity shoots around all of us and strikes her in the chest. As the characteristic golden light starts to come through her hands and face, another bolt comes from The Silents and hits her in the approximate location of her liver. And this all happened in matters of a second.

We all turn around full of anger, but me and The Doctor are the most angry of us all, as she was one of the few Timelords left. I extend my left hand forward, not getting a physical reaction from them, but I see the fear in their beady little eyes. The I do something that very few Timelords have been able to do. I cleared my mind and became one with the Universe. I quickly narrow down the area I connect to before the Time Vortex burns through my mind. And then, I will a very angry and violent hurricane and most of the things in the room start to fly around, and several pieces of glass sharpen to points, and shoot towards The Silents, and I picture a bubble around my friends, and we start to float up, as the violent torrent rips the room apart.

"IS THIS NORMAL?!" Amy shouts to Jack, even though everyone is too busy staring in awe.

I mentally rip The Silents apart, and I hear their screams as they dissolve into nothing. As I start to set everyone down, I realize what I just did, and a wave of lethargy come over me. I slowly turn to the group, and see their shocked faces.

"What, was that?" River asks, as everyone stares at me.

"Wh-wheres my TARDIS?"

"Well, before that, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Amy shouts, in her british-scottish accent.

"I- I need a nap... I'll... Tell you... Later..." I say, as I pass out onto the floor. My last sight is of The Doctor sonicing my helmet. It was a bit odd, seeing The Doctor in an armor suit, holding the sonic screwdriver. Which reminds me, I need to get me one of those. And that was my last thought.

XxXSKIP TO THE GUARDIAN'S TARDISXxX

XxXThe Doctor's POVXxX

I, have to say, I wasn't expecting that. I heard rumors of The Guardian's success with the Gallifreyan Monks, but I never expected this. The ultimate connection with the Universe, the Time Vortex, every single atom that ever was, ever will, and could and would be.

"I wasn't expecting that." I mumble.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?" Amy yells, in that cute- wait, what? no, no, no, I am NOT thinking like that.

"Yeah, because if I saw correctly, she- uh, he- just destroyed a room WITH HIS MIND." Jack adds.

"Yes, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this," River says, looking at The Doctor holding The armor-clad Guardian in his arms.

"um, well, uh, on Gallifrey, he trained with the Gallifreyan Monks on shaping his mind, so he worked on his psychic and mental capabilities. He was known for his mental and psychic abilities, and spent most of his time with the monks. He could fly a TARDIS with his mind, if he really wanted to, he could rip good-sized life forms, like large dog sized animals, apart with his mind, but rarely could even him perform something like that. It must have been an outburst of anger, like how when you get angry or scared you do things you normally can't do. That, that was breaking the laws of physics. I'm guessing that he will need ALOT of rest."

"Can you do that?" Amy asks, curious if The Doctor just got out-performed.

"Well, ehh... No." The Doctor says, looking anywhere but the faces of everyone else in the room.

"Ahh, so The Almighty Doctor isn't the most powerful!"

"Ahh, please, if we had to fight, I would definitely come out on top."

Then, I heard a chuckle from the person I was holding, then I see him teleport out from my arms, so he's leaning against one of the support columns.

"How wrong you are, doctor." He says confidently with that girly voice of his.

* * *

**Alrighty then, please don't attack me and form an angry mob outside my house for killing off Jenny. She really was a good character in the one episode she appeared in, and although she was just a plot device, but still. and about The POV change, I had a little internal struggle, and I figured I should mix it up a little. When I got to the point where The Guardian passed out, I thought about ending the chapter right then and there, but I thought, 'You know what, I'll make it a little longer, and add in a POV change.' not those exact words, but still. And a Doctor/Amy moment in there, too. Ooh! :D ;D**


	12. Chapter 11-Unwanted Bets

Chapter 11-Unwanted Bets

XxXThe Guardian's POVXxX

Well, now I know how to piss off The Doctor.

"Oh, you don't want to face me in a fight. You, of all people, should know that." The Doctor says calmly, even though I see the energy of supernovas in his eyes. He isn't happy. It hurts me that he would even bring that up, how we were forced into a battle to the death on Gallifrey. I still try to forget those days, when you never knew who could come out, what they will try to kill you with, or even what will pop out of nowhere. It was similar to The Hunger Games, a book that I once read on Earth. I have to admit, that book made me cry.

I'm guessing that he sensed my sadness from those memories, because his eyes started to soften.

"W-why would you even bring that up?" I ask quietly, with everyone else still there wondering what the heck just happened. You could practically feel the psychic energy pouring out of us, so much that even Amy and Jack could feel it. I could tell, there was a sadness in their eyes, a sadness that was unmistakably mine. I knew I shouldn't make them have to feel my sadness, my anger, so I put up barriers and 'leak guards' up in my mind to stop the energy pouring out. Now only TimeLords could feel it, and River could feel a small amount of sadness.

"Ah, what happened?" Amy asks, getting a sad acknowledgement from me and a stern glare from The Doctor.

I reply quietly, "Nothing." I walk into the Armory, as that was where I always went to clear my head.

XxXMAIN CONTROL ROOMXxX

XxXNo POVXxX

Everyone is standing around, looking shocked, and The Doctor is standing there with a hard look in his eyes.

"Should we go get him?" Amy says, not understanding what just happened, like almost everybody.

"Man, this guy is just full of surprises, isn't he?" Jack says, as The Guardian has surprised them time and time again.

"I'm checking in on him." Amy declares and heads off to the Armory.

XxXTARDIS ARMORYXxX

XxXThe Guardian's POVXxX

I was sitting on a bench, charging my armor, when Amy came in. "Yes, Amy?" I ask kindly.

"Hey, I was worried about you back there. You need any help?" I smile lightly, as I say jokingly, "Well, I guess the estrogen is getting to me."

"Heh, well, you're probably right." As we share this laugh together, she sits down next to me on the bench.

"Can you tell me what happened then on Gallifrey?" she asks innocently, and my face instantly falls.

I take off my helmet, and look her in the eyes. "I don't want to live through that again."

"I'm curious! Can I please, PLEASE, hear the story?"

"Ugh... Fine. It all started on The Golden Fields of Gallifrey, I was training with the monks-"

"The Headless monks?!" she asks, remembering her misadventure in Demon's Run, and she doesn't want to associate them with one of her friends.

"No, it was The Gallifreyan Monks, they looked completely normal." I assure her, and then I continue on with my story. "I was training mentally with them, and then, a entertainment company comes, and drags me away screaming to the Citadel of Gallifrey-They have a big studio there- to be dropped off at a remote location to fight to the death with other participants. They picked me because they heard of my fighting skills, both mentally and physically, and wanted a good show. I came out in second. The Doctor come in first."

"Why? Why would they do that? I thought that the Timelords were good!"

"They are. Mostly. Has The Doctor told you about The Master?"

"No..."

"Ahh. He's still keeping secrets, ehh? Well, The Master was my cousin, and The Doctor's brother. He looking into the Time Vortex at 8 years old, and went a bit... Odd... In the head. He took over the world once. He planned to start an intergalactic war."

"How come I don't remember? I'm pretty sure I would remember that."

"Well... It's complicated, wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, just overall complicated. The Doctor reset the Universe, not with the Pandorica, but he disabled a paradox machine and the Universe went back to normal, so only a few people remember, like Jack, The Doctor, and me."

"Ohh..."

"Yup, so anyways, The Doctor never liked having to commit those deaths. They weren't real, but that's still on his reputation. I didn't like it either, and I thought we mutually agreed to never talk about that again."

"But... he never pointed it out."

"He implied it."

"Well, maybe he didn't? You never know with him. Maybe he was talking about another time where, maybe, you saw him fight better than you did?"

"Nope. That was the only time he fought me."

"Oh. Well, you should talk to him and try to get on a better foot."

I sigh and say, "Ok. Let's go." I get up, and hold out my hand to help her up. She takes it, and we walk out into the main control room.  
"Well, looks like someone is getting comfortable with each other." Zoe says, and I look at her in confusion, not sure what she's talking about. Then I notice that me and Amy were holding hands.

* * *

**Well, always expected the unexpected! but, you shouldn't say it out loud, or someone's going to slap you and say, 'didn't see that, now did you?' but, you should always expect everything. especially with this group. see you soon! :D**


	13. Chapter 12-Oh, Amy!

Chapter 12-Oh, Amy

I quickly pull my hand away, and blush in embarrassment. "Oh... Uh-I uh-"

"well, hopefully you guys weren't getting too comfortable with each other in there," River says, hinting at something that even The Doctor got what she was trying to say.

Amy blushes, but I look like a tomato. I couldn't believe I let myself slip like that.

"What happened in there?" Jack asks, betrayal in his eyes. great. that's what I need right now, someone clinging onto me. I already have Zoe to do that.

"Nothing, we-" I try to explain.

"Yeah, and I'm really made out of plastic," Zoe says, very skeptical of my truthfulness.

"You never know, you could be," Amy points out, as she was for a while.

"Wait what? I-Nevermind, now, tell the truth."

"I swear, nothing happened between us-"

"STOP LYING!" Jack yells in an unexpected outbreak. We stare in shock at him, as realization dawns on him that he just let his emotions come out raw.

"I swear, I'm not lying," I tell everyone.

"He's telling the truth," The Doctor says, and I give him a grateful look.

"Can we continue on?" I say, and then my TARDIS shakes, like a large earthquake.

"What was that?" Amy says, with a look that says 'what the hell?'.

"It might have been a temporal fluctuation," The Doctor says, always overcomplicating things.

"Or, someone's moving my TARDIS. Doctor, turn on the scanners." As he's working on that, I'm putting my armor.

As he turns them on, I notice that my TARDIS is giving off a sad tone to me. I say quietly, "I know, just turn on the scanners for him, please? I don't want you to mess things up for him."

Then, the scanners, come on, and I noticed that there was nothing going on outside the TARDIS. "Hmm. The ship we're on is moving."

"What? How?" The Doctor asks, hating that he doesn't know what's going on.

"Someone's piloting the ship. It's as simple as that." I say, wondering how he doesn't get it. I then say, "TARDIS, show us the nearest life-form on the ship."

It immediately shows the cockpit of the ship, with two cybermen piloting, but there is a bunch more behind them, almost as if they are guarding the cockpit.

"Apparently, they're retreating," River points out.

"Yes, but should we let them go?" The Doctor says, looking at me.

"You know what? I think it's time I let them surrender for once. Let's go home!"

The Doctor looks at me gratefully, and says, alright Amy, anyone else who plans on staying with me, to my TARDIS! I can't let them get ahold of that."

"Who's staying with me, and who's staying with The Doctor?" I ask, and look at River and Jack.

Jack speaks up first. "I'll stay with The Guardian."

"Not on your life, sweetie," River says, and pushes them out the door. "It's time for some girl time for us."

That left me, River, Zoe, and Amy, and they smiled and shouted, "MAKEOVER!"

I admit, I was worried.

* * *

**Well, I knew I had to throw in some girly time for The Guardian. So anyways, as I write, I noticed some holes in my story. For those of you who are wondering where Rory is, this takes place after Rory gets taken by The Weeping Angels, but The Doctor got Amy into the TARDIS. She never forgave him for that. So this takes place around the time where Clara comes into the picture, but she never really did. And if you're wondering what the voice from the armor is like, imagine Jarvis' voice from Iron Man. See ya! :D**


	14. Chapter 13-The Makeover

Chapter 13-The Makeover

I am not wanting this to happen. "Do I have to do this?" I say, in an even higher pitched voice because of my girly vocal cords.

"I bet you're a great singer. Why don't you sing for us?" Amy says, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I never have sang before..."

"Or we could continue with the make over," River says.

"OK! OK! Ok, I'll sing... What do you want me to sing?" I say in a rush, not wanting to do the makeover.

"Hmm... How about everything has changed, by Taylor Swift (**Don't Judge me**)?" Zoe asks. I wasn't expecting that from Zoe.

"Oh... Ok," I say, and get ready to leave the ship.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks, because I wasn't singing.

"We need to leave before the ship does something that we don't want, like leave the Universe," I point out, and I finish quickly.

"All right, now we're outside Amy's house. You ready to hear me sing?" I ask, and they instantly start to jump in up and down in an excited manner.

As I clear my throat, A microphone pops out of a compartment in the TARDIS console. I smile at the TARDIS and grab it.

"_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now,_

_know something now_

_I didn't know before_

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is_

_green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_in the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just want to know you better_

_know you better_

_know you better now_

_I just want to_

_know you better_

_know you better_

_know you better_

_now_

_I_

_Just want to know you better_

_know you better_

_know you better_

_now_

_I just want to know you_

_know you_

_know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_

_and your eyes look like_

_coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is he held the door_

_You'll be mine_

_and_

_I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is_

_Everything has changed_

_And all my walls_

_stood tall painted blue_

_But I'll take them down,_

_take them down and_

_open the door for you_

_And all I feel_

_in my stomach is butterflies_

_the beautiful kind_

_Making up for the lost time, taking flight,_

_making me feel like_

_Just want to know you better_

_know you better_

_know you better now_

_I just_

_want to know you better_

_know you better_

_know you better_

_now_

_I just want to_

_know you better_

_know you better_

_know you better now_

_I just want to_

_know you_

_know you_

_know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like_

_coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is he held the door_

_You'll be mine_

_and_

_I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is_

_everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like_

_I've missed you all this time_

_Oh... Oh... Oh..._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that_

_it's not all in my mind_

_I just want to know you better_

_know you better_

_know you better now_

_I just want to know you_

_know you_

_know you_

_'cause all I know is we said hello_

_and your eyes look like_

_coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is he held the door_

_you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is we said hello_

_so dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain_

_And_

_everything has changed_

_All I know is newfound grace_

_All my days, I'll know your face_

_All I know from yesterday is_

_Everything has changed_"(**Owned and written by Taylor Swift**). They stood there, stunned. There was even a tear on Amy's face.

"W-wow..." That's all Amy could say, before she collapsed on the bench and started crying.

I wasn't planning on this happening to anyone. Especially her.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean for you start crying!" I say, but then she shushes me.

"That... That was beautiful," she says, and we're all just standing there in a big group hug.

"Do I still have to deal with the makeover?" I ask, and they all laugh.

"You went over the top, so no, you're fine," River says, and I lead them all outside.

I'm met by an angry Doctor. "What took you guys so long?" he asks sternly, and I go to reply, but then he notices Amy's face. "And why is Amy crying?" he looked pissed.

"They made me sing for them, and Amy said that it was beautiful and she cried." I say quickly, and then his eyes soften.

"It's true," Amy adds in quietly, and I watch her go with The Doctor.

"Alright River, where am I dropping you off today?"

"Stormcage Containment Facility," she replies.

"Wow. Still there? how long?"

"12,000 life sentences."

"Whoa. Well, I hope you don't get into more trouble."

"See you later, sweetie," she says as she runs back to her cell.

As I shake my head, I go back to the TARDIS. "This woman is impossible," I say and get Zoe and sit her down on the bench. Then an unexpected visitor.

"WAIT! Do you want to come with us?" The Doctor says, and I'm left speechless.

* * *

**All right, now I am finishing up the story here. and I have three options currently: I could either write stories about The Guardian growing up on Earth, The Guardian going on adventures with The Doctor, Amy, and Zoe, or I could write about The Guardian's arch-nemesis, The Warrior. PM me or review which one you would prefer. I would probably get around to doing them all, but this is to decide which is next. see ya! :D**


	15. Chapter 14-The Unexpected Offer

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm here now! But, I'm very disappointed in all of you. You can't even review? Fine, I see how it is. :P**

* * *

Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of question from The Doctor. I have to admit, I love the guy, but I was a bit suspicious.

"Can Zoe come? What about my TARDIS? I have things to take care of, and I would love to come with you, but I do have responsibilities."

"Of course she can come with us! Come on, Amy getting restless. Meet you at Earth, then you can make up your mind. Bye!"

As I wondered what I would do with The TARDIS if I went with him, my hands went on autopilot steering The TARDIS to Earth.

"Well? Will we go with him or not?" Zoe asks shaking me out of my haze.

"Wha- oh, um, if I can find a way to take The TARDIS with us, then yes, we will."

"Awesome! Me and Amy are great friends!" She says this jumping up and down, and I raise an eyebrow at her antics.

"Well, this isn't the last you'll see of her, hopefully." I've always been pretty serious, even when I'm in a good mood.

"What's up with you? You're always so serious." She says this with a confused look, and I'm not sure how to respond to all these questions.

"Well, I've always been like this, haven't I?" I ask, I'm pretty sure that I always been like that.

"No. Ever since you've become a girl, you've been extra serious and emotional. Why?" She always has worried about me, and this wasn't very different.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it has to do with you nagging me?" I say this in a very playful way, and her face lights up as I say this.

"See? This is The Guardian I remember!" She runs up to me and grabs me in the bear hug of the century.

"Wow, I didn't realize how much you wanted a hug, all you had to do is ask." I say in her ear teasingly as I return the hug.

Then the doctor runs in and sees us hugging and asks, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He says, and starts to back out the door.

I pull away from Zoe and grab his wrist. "Wait! We want to come with you and Amy!" I say in a rush, and his face is a mix of surprise and amusement.

"Do you know what your going to do with the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, I can leave with Zoe's grandma."

"Alright, Let's go! We have the entire Universe to see!"

"Doctor, save it. You use the same speech for every companion you come across." I say with a face chock-full of amusement.

I start to pilot the TARDIS to Zoe's house, and bring it into the garage. It looks just like a normal wooden crate, but we know it isn't just a wooden crate.

The Doctor's TARDIS starts to appear, and we wait for him to come. As he come out the door, he grabs us and pulls us into the TARDIS.

"You ready?" he says, as Amy and Zoe hug, as it seems, very hard. Zoe likes to give strong hugs.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Doctor." I say and with one of the first genuine smiles since before the mission first started.

"Geronimo." He whispers, and sends the TARDIS into the Time Vortex.

* * *

**There it is guys! I'll give you a day to review and decide what the next story shall be. If you don't decide, then I will, and then you guys may be very unhappy. Bye! :D**


End file.
